


nice to meet you!

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Speculation of Jin and Naki's first meeting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	nice to meet you!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Horobi, where are you going?’’

‘’To meet our comrade.’’

Jin perked. ‘’Is it Ikazuchi-niichan?’’

‘’No, you have not meet them yet.’’ A brief look of consideration entered Horobi’s visage, and then. ‘’Come with me.’’

Surprised but pleased nonetheless, Jin hopped and skipped behind Horobi. He followed the older humagear to a crumbling, underground parking lot, one of the few sites in Daybreak Town that still mostly intact and was not submerged in water.

The comrade Horobi mentioned had not arrived yet, so Jin crouched down behind some rubble and started doodling on the dust-covered ground, while Horobi remained standing, facing the entrance.

Five minutes later, soft footsteps entered the premise. Jin looked up to see a person clad in black approached Horobi. The hooded coat completely obscured their appearance, so Jin could not tell if the figure were a man or a woman.

‘’Have you brought them?’’ Horobi asked the hooded person.

‘’Yes, right here.’’ The hooded person answered before handing Horobi a black case.

‘’Excellent.’’ Horobi praised once he was done checking the content of the case. ‘’What we failed to achieve during Daybreak will now come to fruition thanks to you, Naki.’’

The person, now identified as Naki, finally pulled down their hood. ‘’I am glad to be of service.’’ Naki said, voice low, flat and impassionate. Were they truly happy being of used to the cause? Only one thing was certain: those old ear modules looked so big on Naki’s small head. Additionally, even with the hood down, Jin still not certain about Naki’s gender.

‘’Jin,’’ At Horobi’s call, Jin came out of his unintentional hiding spot and approached the two, standing beside Horobi, still eyeing their new comrade curiously. Naki was eyeing him too, though it was hard to tell if Naki regarded Jin with the same sense of curiosity as him. He never thought he would meet anyone who could out-stoic Horobi.

‘’Are you a man or a woman?’’ Jin finally blurted out.

‘’I am neither.’’ Naki answered succinctly.

‘’Jin,’’ Horobi started. ‘’Meet our comrade, Naki, the ‘death’ in metsuboujinrai.net.’’

‘’Oh,’’ An excited smile bloomed on Jin’s visage. ‘’So, you are like Ikazuchi-niichan?’’ Then, he frowned. ‘’But… what should I call you?’’ He murmured before perking up and snapping his finger. ‘’Ah! I know! Oneeniichan!’’

‘’Just call me Naki.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
